The present technology relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods and programs, in particular to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program capable of easily logging to plural service sites.
Recently, the development of IT technology makes it possible to obtain various kinds of information using the Internet and the like. On the other hand, regardless to transaction between businesses (B2B) or between a business and a general consumer (B2C), in order to obtain high quality information from predetermined service sites, it is increasingly necessary to login first to a portal Web site or a single sign-on top site of a service site.
As an authentication method to login to a portal Web site or single sign-on site, there are known methods which use a user ID and a token password or the like. Also, in these days, more secure two elements authentication which uses one time password is employed (refer to, for example, JPA-2008-40909 and JP-A-2009-223452 (paragraph 0004)). JP-A-2008-40909 teaches a login authentication which uses one time password generated by a mobile phone.